otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Crane
He watched the struggle for Xuan Core on top of a tree branch a few meters away with his brother Big Bear Appearance The crane's crown was bright red, and it glittered resplendent in the bright sunlight. Its shiny beak appeared like a sharp sword that was seemingly cutting through the sky.Chapter 330 Plotline The initial plan to wreak havoc in the Xue Hun Manor was: I had originally planned to light a fire at the Xue Hun Manor in the cover of darkness. I had planned to use that chaos as a cover to attack Li Teng Yun in order to break his legs. But then… Big Bear… he suddenly burst into the Xue Hun Manor in bright daylight, and created a clamor. Then, he began to howl about breaking Li Teng Yun's legs, and arrogantly declared to the opposite party that they must take the initiative and break Li Teng Yun's legs on their own. Even I wouldn't have been to do… so, forget about Li Jue Tian doing such a thing… It's needless to say that the Xue Hun Manor didn't comply with Big Bear's threat. So, we attacked them very resolutely on the same day. We had a significant advantage. So, we managed to injure several people. But, Li Teng Yun remained hidden. So, we returned the next day to do the same. But, we then found out that the Great Master Shi Chang Xiao had suddenly appeared at the Xue Hun Manor. And, it was naturally a bit difficult to maintain our advantage once he was there. So, this continued for a few days. However, it still wasn't a problem because the Xue Hun Manor was more or less destroyed even if Li Teng Yun hadn't yet showed his face. But then, we found out that Li Jue Tian… that dog… had also returned to the Xue Hun Manor out of the blue… After that… we attacked again. Then, I found out that Li Jue Tian's body had an extremely fluctuating Xuan Beast Core inside it. It seemed that he had taken a core which was at least at the ninth level. In fact, the Qi was similar to that of the Panther King's. But, it didn't seem like it was moving to separate away from is body. So, I immediately started to feel suspicious… The Panther King had disappeared two years ago. Big Bear and I had searched for him for a long time, but we couldn't find a single clue. Then, there was the case of the level nine Xuan Core in the Tian Xiang City. So, we didn't think much on our search for a little time. But then, we came here to stir trouble on orders from that mysterious person… only to find that Li Jue Tian's body possessed the fluctuating energy of the Xuan Panther King's core! "I was just thinking that I haven't even seen the shadow of the Panther King. So, it seems that someone has killed and consumed him… even his core has become a part of someone's energy…Chapter 333 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Xuan Beast Category:Tian Fa Forest